Unfrozen Heart
by blackshadow878
Summary: Kagome returns, seeking help from the only one she knows who can help, but he pushes her away. Will she be okay once she's with Shesshomaru? Maybe...but then other things happen and blah blah. Read and find out what the "blah, blah" is!
1. Actual chapter 1

**Okay pplz, this is chapter 1 of "Unfrozen Heart". I'm truely sorry for the wait on this chapter, I've been a little busy so. **

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! ONLY THE OC's: Shesshomaru's army:**

**Toshi: male inuyouki **(goldish hair and silver eyes) _chief_

**Haruki: male nekoyoukai **(Black ears and tail-inludes hair- and green eyes)

**Gen: female ookamiiyoukai **(black fur and brown eyes)

**Yukio: male ookamiyoukai **(red, tan, and black fur with blue eyes) _third in command_

**Rya: male nekoyoukai **(blue tail and ears-hair included- and red eyes)

**Matsu: male nekoyoukai **(dark brown fur and hair with black eyes)

**Aneko: female inuyoukai **(blue hair and black eyes) _vice-chief_

**others:**

**Mimi: female neko hanyou **(black fur and blue and green eyes)

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Betral

Kagome ran through the forest trying to stiffle a cry. Before she had just gottin into a fight with her mother about Kagome's school work and how Kagome shouldn't be going back to the fudal era. Of course Kagome refused to follow what her mother said and Kagome was grounded for a week. Now you would think that Kagome would obay her mother's orders this time. Well then you thought wrong. Kaagome knew that Inuyasha was always there for her and that she could always turn to him for help when she needed it. So, Kagome decided to climb out her window in the middle of the night and sneak away to the fudal era. KAgome brought her yellow backpack full of cloths since she refused to return home.

Right now Kagome was thinking about the events that happened with her mother as she made her way to where Sango said Inuyasha should be. '**In the forest near the sacred tree**' Was what Sango had told her. '_Why can't my mother understand my thinking? She always has a problem with something that I do..._' That was as far as Kagome's thinking got when she suddendly saw Inuyasha with Kikyou near the tree, kissing over and over again, with little breaks. Then, as they heard Kagome approch, they broke off and turned towards her.

"Anoo, sorry." Kagome whispered as she tried to back away only to be stopped by Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here? You should be home." Inuyasha slightly growled cause tears to threaten Kagome's eyes. Then he continued, "Go home you stupid ningen. You're not needed anymore, we have Kikyou now." These words cause tears to stream down Kagome's face as she turned and ran past the hanyou whom had hurt her feelings.

Kagome cared for little of herself as she continued to run through Inuyasha's forest in a blur, trying to calm herself down. What had she done wrong? Why did Inuyasha turn on her? What was so great about Kikyou?

So many questions did the young miko have but with so little answers could she find. The only thing she knew was that she had to get away from her friends and the hanyou who's name hurt her so much. Kagome didn't care where she went she just didn't want to be around anymore. '_Maybe I'll go live with Koga?_' **(-Like that spelling)**

Well that was what Kagome intended on doing but, what she thought was the right way was acctually the way into the western lands that belonged to Shesshomaru. kagome smiled to herself on the inside, for she was still crying deeply on the outside. '_Koga can make everything..._' Was as far as the miko got, for she tripped on a root that jutted out of the ground. Kagome feel, twisting as she tried to put her arms out in front of her, failing at it. She hit the ground in a thud, cutting her arm slightly allowing blood to flow out slowly, even causing her to loose focus as black sweapt across her eyes.

~.~.~.~

Shesshomaru silently ran through his lands with demon speed, followed closly by his chief, Toshi, and vice-chief, Aneko, of his army. They were in the middle of a patrol that was usually left to the inu's of his land, mainly himself, Toshi, and Aneko, when they scented salt. . .and blood.

Toshi and Aneko stopped dead in their tracks. "Lord Shesshomaru, don't you think we should check that smell out?" Aneko asked as the lord slowed his pace but continued to patrol as usual.

"No," Shesshomaru stated bluntly and continued before they could protest anything else. "This Shesshomaru is leaving. Do as you wish." With that the lord left them behind with lost looks on their face.

"Toshi?" Aneko asked in a tired, defited, voice.

Toshi slowly turned towards the inu whom had just spoken up. Personally he had to agree with Shesshomaru but when he say the look on her face he knew he couldn't disagree with her. She gave him a look that said 'We can't just leave without seeing where the sent came from.' That was the same look she gave everyone. The same look that won her the title vice-chief. The one that caused him to love her.

Toshi sighed as he replied to the inu, "Fine. But we have to hid this from Lord Shesshomaru." With that Aneko sprinted away towards the scent that had gotten both of there attention.

~.~.~.~

It only took the two of them 5 minutes whice would have taken a normal human about an hour to reach the scent. Of course they used demon speed and they ended up near the border line between Inuyasha's forest and the western lands. The passage way that allowed Shesshomaru to visit his half-brother in a hurry, which was very rare. And you wouldn't guess what lay there in front of them. . . a young ningen with blood seeping out of a gash on her arm.

Aneko gasped as she glanced wildly at Toshi and then she threw herself next to the ningen and examined the body. "Well, she's still alive, but it doesn't look like she's doing to good. How long do you think she was laying out here for?" Aneko glanced up at the other inu who was smelling around, looking for answers.

"I don't know. An hour or two. It's very hard to tell with all of these scents mixing with hers." Toshi finally answered as he looked dazed from trying to distinguish scents from others.

"Oh. Well can you please help me carry her back to the castle-"

"Aneko..." Toshi warned before she could continue.

Aneko just waved him off as she continued. "Come on Toshi, we have to help this ningen, no matter how much Lord Shesshomaru hates it." Aneko looked up at him again with the same look as before. The one she knew he couldn't refuse to say no to.

Toshi sighed, "Fine." With that he lifted the ningen off the ground and carried her bridal style back to Shesshomaru's castle, careful not to harm her with demon speed.

~.~.~.~

The two inu's walked silently into Shesshomaru's castle still carrying the girl. The one who carried her, Toshi, was covered in her blood and tired from the strain of her weight and the diffucult task of checking on her every so often.

"Aneko? Where are you going?" Toshi finally asked as he sat the ningen down on the ground before him. They had just entered the army's wing into the infermary.

"We can leave her here with Kokoro. I know she'll take care of her without Lord Shesshomaru knowing." Aneko nodded to herself as Toshi picked the girl up again and walked through the door where Kokoro sat.

"Oh dear, what did you guys do?" Kokoro stated as she ran over to the bloody ningen.

"Anoo, we found her on the border line between Lord Shesshomaru's land and Inuyasha's forest on our daily patrol." Aneko explained as Kokoro started to check the girl over for anyother wounds. "Well, I'm going to take a shower now-" Aneko started to say but was cut off by Kokoro.

"No you aren't. You and Toshi are going upstairs to tell Lord Shesshomaru about this miko-"

"Miko?" Toshi and Aneko stated.

"Yes, miko. As I was saying, you two have to tell Lord Shesshomaru about the miko and how you came to find her and where. Now go and then you can take a shower after-words."

"Hai." Aneko whispered silently as she grabbed Toshi's hand and dragged him towards Shesshomaru's office, leaving Kokoro to care for the miko.

* * *

**Yay! I finished chapter 1! Like I said I'm sorry for the delay. Anyways, I want at least 3 reviews before chapter 2 is put up. So review! Well, if you like it that is. . . Oh and I'm making it a promise to make chapter 2 longer then usual!**

**_Sorry, I just have to add this because of some imature creature. If you do not like me (like the reviewer 'iam married' Stupid teme no baka!) then hate me. DO NOT take it out on my stories. BTW: I will signal anyone out like him on my stories, but please keep that in mind when reviewing. Thank you for your time, I know most of you aren't this childish but I just felt that urge to signal him out. . .a very old adult. . .enough said. . . Please read a chapter 2!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I finished chapter 2 for all of you! I want to thank you all for the reviews that I asked for and I got more then I wanted. Anyways, I did get a question from one reviewer about Kokoro. Kokoro (or Koko) is a healer that is a regular person, one of the very lucky humans who got to work alongside a demon lord. Now on with the story and don't forget… I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA ONLY THE PREVIOSE OC's MENTIONED.**

'_Regular thoughts'_

'**Demon thoughts'**

"Dialog"

* * *

**Chapter 2: **The Demon Lord

Shesshomaru walked through his castle in a swift pace. The news of a miko in his domain had enraged the lord and everyone knew it. Even Kokoro knew as the door flew open, revealing a very scary looking Shesshomaru. Her lord's face had purple marks on his face and his eyes were burning a deep crimson red.

The miko, who sat on the bed Kokoro had moved her to last night, noticed the fierce look Shesshomaru gave her as he strode over to her. Kagome felt the waves of danger that flowed off the lord. She knew she had to get away, but where? Then she saw it, a small cabinet that her small frame could fit in. She looked back over to the advancing demon and she scrambled to her feet.

Sadly, the miko timed her escape a little too late, for the demon grabbed a hold of her neck.

"Lord Shesshomaru!" Kokoro gasped, trying to leap forward to the miko's aid, but got held back by Yokio and Rya, two of the strongest warriors in Shesshomaru's army.

Kagome wiggled under Shesshomaru's grip, trying to get a gasp of breath. "She-Shesshomaru," Kagome managed to gasp in a last attempt to get free. She could feel her whole body beginning to fail from the lack of oxygen in her lungs. Even her lungs were straining for the air it desperately needed.

Just as everyone in the room thought the miko would die right there from the lord's hands, Shesshomaru released his grip, dropping the miko. Kagome fell to the ground in a heap, gasping for breath.

Kagome took a deep breath, lifting her head to glare at the lord who had almost killed her. "What the hell was that for?" Kagome screeched in a loud voice.

Shesshomaru growled at Kagome fiercely, "Do not speak unless spoken to." Shesshomaru looked into the miko's hard glare that she fixed for him. "Now miko, what are you doing in this lord's castle?"

Kagome didn't answer the lord, which only made his eyes grow a deeper shade of red.

"You are to answer this Shesshomaru's questions."

Kagome could hear the hidden message in his tone: Do not make me kill you. She looked up at the lord with a softer look, but she still held her glare. "I don't know. I just woke up in this room, in your castle." Kagome answered the lord honestly.

Shesshomaru looked at the miko with a lighter gaze, his red eyes turning back to their hazel forms, "Very well." With that Shesshomaru walked out of the room with Yokio and Rya on his heels. He was heading towards the warriors barracks.

Shesshomaru pushed open the door roughly, instantly spotting the two he wanted to talk to.

"Come with me," Shesshomaru demanded of Toshi and Aneko. The pair nodded as they followed their lord into his study.

~:~:~

"Explain," Shesshomaru demanded once the door was shut behind them and he settled himself in his chair.

"Explain what, my lord?" Toshi asked, slightly confused by the meaning of his tone.

"The miko," Shesshomaru growled deeply. "Why is she here?"

"We found her bleeding on the border between Inuyasha's forest and your western lands, my lord." Aneko replied to his question.

"That doesn't answer my question," Shesshomaru growled to his most trusted warriors.

"Her arm was bleeding and her breathing was ragged. We could not just leave her, my lord." Toshi added to what he already knew.

"So you brought her here?" Shesshomaru began to calm down slightly.

"There was no other place we knew of, my lord," Aneko stated.

"You should have left her." Shesshomaru growled, slamming his hands on his desk, beginning to grow annoyed again.

"We are sorry, my lord." Toshi apologized as Aneko silently nodded her approval. "We will take care of it."

"No," Shesshomaru replied to Toshi's statement. "You two are now in charge of the miko as well as your warrior duties." Shesshomaru dismissed the two with a wave of his hand. They both nodded and left their lord to his thoughts.

'_This miko, I know her but from where?'_

'**From your hanyou half-brother, Inuyasha,' **Shesshomaru's demon side jumped into his thoughts.

'_Inuyasha, my half-brother would never travel with mortals.'_

'**Are you so sure?' **With that his demon side left the lord to his own thoughts.

'_I cannot believe my hanyou half-brother would ask the help of a mortal. I shall watch this miko from here on to see who she is and what she does.'_

* * *

**Alright, I'm done with this and thank you all again for your reviews and now this time I would like you all to give 5 reviews. Thank you so much for your reviews, favorite stories, and everything.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Chapter 3 is finally up! I'm sorry for some of the delay in the chapters, but I've been busy with summer reading and going over my friend's houses and tennis practice. Anyways thanks for the reviews again even though I only got 4 out of the 5 I asked for. Either way I'm grateful for the time you guys take out to review my short chapters. Well I hope this chapter is longer than usual. Remember: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA ONLY THE OC'S! **_**This chapter is in the point of view of Inuyasha and Shesshomaru, taking place a week after the whole Kagome incident.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Search

_Inuyasha POV_

"Inuyasha, when is Kagome coming back?" Shippo asked for what felt like the millionth time today.

"I don't know!" I yelled on the top of my lungs, trying to block the shrimp's voice out of my mind. Even though I knew the answer to the question, I refused to give it to him. He annoyed me to no end, almost to a point where I wanted to kill him. In fact, I was about to kill the little shrimp if Sango wasn't right in front of me, glaring. I knew she was challenging me to hit him but I wouldn't give. I wasn't in the mood to be hit by an enraged woman with an almost equal strength to my own. Well, with hitting that is.

"Inuyasha, it's been a week since we last saw Kagome. Maybe we should go looking for her." Sango pressed the matter even more.

"Fine," I grumbled, knowing Kagome went some place she knew of. "We'll leave tomorrow."

~.~.~

I awoke to the sound of Shippo early the next morning.

"Come on Inuyasha. We need to look for Kagome." He whined as I groggily opened my eyes, about ready to hit the shrimp when Sango walked in.

"Inuyasha, you're finally up. Let's get going."

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled, heaving myself up from where I sat. I followed Sango out of Kaede's hut, not really wanting to join this search party.

"Oh, you're up. Let's get going then," The hentai, Miroku, stated. I just grumbled in return and led the way into Inuyasha's forest.

"Do you think she went with Koga?" Shippo asked in an innocent voice, obviously speaking to Sango.

"It's possible, but wouldn't she usually be home when Inuyasha hurt her feelings," Sango pointed out. I just growled in return.

"Come on Inuyasha, you know you were wrong." Miroku stated, coming up from behind me.

"Shut up!" I whirled around, "Do you want to look for her or not?" I had enough. All of them saying, "I was wrong", or "that what I said was out of place". I knew and regretted saying that to her. I didn't love Kikyou and I figured that out once she laughed at Kagome and attempted to drag me to Hell… again. Even so, I would never admit that I was wrong to either of them, only Kagome. She needed to know the truth, not Sango, not Miroku, not Shippo, no one. The truth was, I loved her, and I knew she felt the same for me. I always knew I just never realized my own feelings. I needed to find her, and quickly.

Ignoring the answer everyone was about to give me, I whirled back around and continued to walk through the forest, towards Koga's den.

_Shesshomaru POV_

It had been a week since the miko came to stay in my domain. So far she was of great use to me and my army with her miko powers. She had a practice fight with Toshi, since he was assigned to care for her, and she had come pretty close to knocking him off his feet. Now, don't get me wrong, Toshi is a very skilled warrior when it comes to battling and training, but I guess the miko was a little too strong for even him.

I just wish the miko would leave already, even if she helps us out. She is just too needy, always asking for food or more blankets because she's cold. It's irritating to a point where I'm about ready to throw her out, no matter what Toshi or Aneko have to say about it.

Anyways, where was I….oh! I was on my way down to the army barracks when I heard a squeal from Rin's room. Thinking she was in trouble, I opened the door to see the miko, dressed in a pink kimono, sitting on the ground playing with Rin. And Rin was smiling and giggling the whole time, also dressed in a pink kimono, only smaller.

Rin, noticing my entrance, turned and looked right at me with big eyes that turn me into mush. Yes, this little ningen did have this effect on me, even though it's hard to believe.

"Lord Shesshomaru!" Rin greeted in a squeal, jumping up from her spot and hugging his leg close.

"Hello Rin." I formally greeted, then remembered the miko's presence. I nodded, "Miko."

"Shesshomaru," Kagome greeted as well but in a way I did not like.

I glared at her, "Come with me."

Kagome nodded, stood from where she sat, and followed me out the door and down into the barracks. "What do you want Shesshomaru?" She sounded annoyed, good, that's just what I wanted.

"You will address me as Lord Shesshomaru, not Shesshomaru." I growled at her, opening the large double doors that led into the training grounds.

"Alright, but you have to call me Kagome instead of miko." I growled in return. I would never do such a thing as to formally address a stupid miko.

'**Just do it Shesshomaru, you know you want that miko.' **My demon side piped in, causing me to growl out loud again.

'_Be quiet you!' _I snapped, I didn't want my stupid demon side jumping in like that.

'**No! Not until you admit she's cute and you want her.' **My demon side wouldn't go away. He just kept coming back, trying to force me to say words I never wanted to say ever. Of course I developed feelings for the miko, just like I have with Rin, but that is something no one will ever know, besides myself.

'_I said no!'_ With that, I clamped down on my thoughts and refused to budge, allowing my demon access into my very thoughts.

"This Shesshomaru does not have to do anything you say miko." I growled for the third time in one minute.

"Fine, then I guess I can call you _Shesshomaru_ now." Kagome smirked, knowing it irked me so much to be called by my first name without a proper title in front of it.

"No, miko, you will address me by _Lord_ Shesshomaru, nothing more, nothing less." I didn't growl this time, even though I had the urge to right now.

"No, Shesshomaru, you call me Kagome and I'll call you lord. Got it? Good." I was about ready to rip her throat out and rip it into pieces. She annoyed me so much, yet I had this nagging feeling in my heart that wanted to burst.

"Fine," I finally caved. My heart ached so much that I thought it would explode. _'What is this feeling?'_

'**It's called "love" Shesshomaru.'** My demon side yet again piped in.

"What?" The mi-I mean-Kagome, interrupted my thoughts.

"This Shesshomaru does not like to repeat himself." I growled, the pain was growing stronger the more I was near her.

"Alright, Lord Shesshomaru," Kagome smiled a little. "Now, what are we doing down here?"

"Nothing, you may leave Kagome." My heart thumped as I said her name. Without even a word more, I quickly walked up the stairs and back into my chambers, not wanting to feel this feeling again.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 3 done! Please review and this time I only want 3! Thanks :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peoples! I'm back to give you the chapter you have all been waiting for! But I'm not going to tell you guys what's in it…even though you'll probably guess by the title… Well here it is! Oh, I also have an offer for you guys, but I'll give it to you at the end author notes.**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, do I own Inuyasha or the characters. Only Shesshomaru's army of course.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**Unforgettable Night

Kagome POV

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked myself, muttering curses under my breath. Shesshomaru brought me down here for no reason and then he just leaves. What the hell? I mean, if he was trying to tell me something then he should have just said it…but he did seem uncomfortable when he was with me. I wonder why?

I groaned out loud, walking into the training grounds that Shesshomaru had left me at. The room was big with a sandy clearing that took up most of the space. On the other sides sat some demons that I didn't know, but they barely noticed me, to engrossed with the sparing match between to youkai. They were really good, but they sort of look familiar. They both had katana that gleamed, but that wasn't what caught my eye; it was their appearance that I recognized. The two sparing youkai were the ones who had been asked to take care of me; Toshi and Aneko.

"Hey guys!" I called out to them, making all the other youkai look in my direction, including Toshi and Aneko.

I knew they were wondering what I was doing here, but not even I knew as I walked over to them once they sheathed their katana's.

"Hey Kagome-chan, what are you doing here?" Aneko asked with confusion written clearly across her face.

I shrugged lightly, "I don't know. I _was _here with Lord Shesshomaru, but he just left." The two of them looked at each other with the same knowing glance. What was their problem? "Nani?" I asked, looking even more confused.

The couple looked back at me before shaking their heads, "Nothing." Toshi replied, slinging an arm over my shoulders. Hm, I wonder if Aneko was mad at that. But when I looked at her she just looked happy and contempt with herself.

"Ya know Kagome-chan," Aneko began, "If you want you can stay here while we train."

That made me happy. I really didn't want to be left alone…Inuyasha always did that to me. "Sure," I smiled brightly at her.

"Good," She stated, looking around the room. "Hm…how about you stay with Mimi?" Aneko looked over at Toshi who nodded to her. "Alright," Aneko continued, "I'll go and get her then." With that she left the two of us.

"Anoo," I turned to Toshi, "Whose Mimi?"

Toshi just sighed, taking his arm off of me to run it through his golden hair that was cute short. For an inuyoukai he sure had short hair. "Mimi is a traveling neko hanyou. She works for whoever is willing to pay her and give her a place to stay with food. You can find them anywhere really. For example: Shesshomaru's younger half-brother hanyou, Inuyasha, is a traveling warrior." He explained, looking away to where Aneko was talking to someone with ears…sort of like Inuyasha.

My heart throbbed painfully at his name. That stupid hanyou and that witch Kikyou deserved each other. All they did was hurt people close to them, people who cared for their wellbeing. Damn that dog! Going for Kikyou when I have always been there for him! I hate him!

I grumbled under my breath as Aneko walked up with that same person she had been talking to. This time I got a better look at her. She had black hair and cute, black, ears that pointed out of her head. And her eyes were weird; one was blue while the other was green. Either way this mysterious person seemed nice…but that's always just a first impression.

"This," Aneko interrupted my thoughts, pointing at the neko, "Is Mimi."

Mimi nodded, bowing slightly as a greeting. I did the same, "Hi," I said, standing up. "I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you Mimi." I smiled at her, trying to get her to soften up.

…Didn't work. She just stood there like anyone else in the army around here; stiff and unsocial. The only ones I really liked were Toshi, Aneko, and Haruki; the comedian of the army. Haruki would always hang out with me when Toshi or Aneko had to go someplace or were training.

Speaking of Haruki, I noticed him walking over here just by his black hair that was somewhat shorter than Toshi's. And besides, his hair was always looking like he didn't know what a comb was.

I stifled a laugh with my hand, noticing that everyone was watching me.

"Hey Kagome-chan!" Haruki greeted, pulling me into one of his friendly hugs.

"Hi Haruki-san," I laughed this time as he settled me down.

"Haruki," Toshi coldly greeted, nodding in his direction.

"Toshi-san," Haruki greeted, but not without his famous grin on. "Ya know," He continued, "If you need someone to watch Kagome-chan, I could. I just finished training with Yukio," He pointed towards and ookamiyoukai who looked like a timber wolf (tan, gray, orange, brown, and black fur) and those calm looking blue eyes that could deceive anyone that met him.

"Sure," Toshi shrugged before walking away with Aneko to finish their sparing along with Mimi. I smiled a little, looking over at Haruki. He smiled back at me then looked over at Yukio, who motioned for him. Haruki just nodded, slung an arm over my shoulder, and walked with me over to the calm man. I shivered a little, noticing that his eyes were on me.

Haruki, thinking I was cold, pulled me closer to him. I didn't know what to think so I just snuggled closer into him, trying to hide my face from Yukio, but it was too late. We were already standing right in front of him. I tried not to look at his face so I just put my head onto Haruki's chest, hiding my face.

"Yes Yukio-senpai?" I heard Haruki ask Yukio, making his chest rumble in my ear.

"I have some lessons for you," I heard Yukio's voice state in his usual carefree tone.

"Okay, can I do them after-" Haruki started to say.

"No. You can leave Kagome with me. Once you're done you can have her back." Yukio stated, obviously trying to get me away from Haruki.

I heard Haruki sigh, pushing me away from him reluctantly. I didn't want to go with Yukio, so I gripped onto his kimono top that he was wearing. **(Hehe don't know the name of those tops so if you could please tell me) **He chuckled lightly, grabbing my hands with one of his, prying them off of his shirt.

I whined a little, watching him walk away to complete his lessons. I hated being stuck with someone I didn't like; such as Shesshomaru. Just then my heart throbbed lightly and butterflies were in my stomach. What was this feeling? No, I knew the answer. I used to feel this way around Inuyasha before…well you know. I was falling in love with Shesshomaru, but I knew also that his heart was frozen solid, so he never would feel the same for me.

I sighed lightly, looking over at Yukio who was watching Haruki train. "Hey, Yukio-san, why didn't you save me that day Lord Shesshomaru tried to kill me?" I asked, making his light eyes look at me.

"It was an order from him. Being his third-in-command I had to listen to him because Toshi is our leader and if I went against Lord Shesshomaru I was going against Toshi as well." He searched my eyes for any emotions before continuing. "Trust me, I didn't want to and neither did Rya. Orders are orders. That's also the reason I didn't allow Haruki to skip out on lessons. I gave him an order and he should listen to it." Once he was done he turned back to see that Haruki had finished his lessons.

I sighed, watching Haruki run up to me before picking me up in his arms. I laughed a little before putting my arms around him, hugging him back. Hm…I wonder if it's forbidden for these youkai of the army to love a miko. Maybe it was…or not. I don't know really, but I don't think so since he's so openly affectionate with me; hugging me, holding me, putting his arm around me.

I chuckled lightly as he settled me back onto the ground but still had his arm placed around me. I liked how he held me close, it made me feel safe in his arms like this. If only Inuyasha could have been like this towards me then we wouldn't have any problems.

Smiling, I leaned into him as we settled down against a wall. I felt tired, so I snuggled closer to him, gripping onto his orange kimono. I heard Haruki chuckle one last time before my eyes closed and I was asleep in his arms.

Shesshomaru POV

I growled lightly to myself, glaring down as my hands gripped onto my desk that I sat at. How could I have these feelings for the miko that has just gotten here? I despised these feelings and I wanted them to subside. They kept interfering when I was around her. They engulfed me so much that I could barely hold them back. I always had the feeling around her to just grab her in my arms and kiss her fully on the lips. I wanted to protect her from anything and anyone. I wanted her to be mine, but it could never happy. I had vowed to myself countless times that I would never fall in love with a ningen, not even a miko.

Growling to myself again I stood up, slamming my hands onto the desk. I was furious. I was mad. And most of all; I was in love with Kagome. My heart throbbed lightly when I thought her name. Images ran through my head of what I imaged would be me and her watching a sunset. Me and her kissing under a tree. Me and her holding each other as we danced a slow and rhythmic dance. Every image that flashed into my mind was of me and Kagome doing something together that made me heart throb harder than before. It made me want to run to her, pick her up, and say: "I love you." But I couldn't. I wouldn't. I knew she still loved my hanyou half-brother, Inuyasha. And I knew of one other person who had fallen for her. That was why I had brought her to the training grounds. I figured if I saw Haruki kiss her or hold her then I would feel fine, but it never happened. I had walked away because I was about to kiss her.

I frowned a little, pacing my study in long strides. What should I do? Should I tell her? Should I keep it to myself? Or should I wait for her to make the first move?

I had no idea what to do. Maybe I should just stay quiet and be the same old me.

'**Maybe you should just go see the miko, kiss her, and see her reaction.' **My demon piped in at such a perfect moment didn't it?

'_No!'_ I yelled at the demon. What could he possibly be thinking? Kissing Kagome to see if she likes me? That was absurd and unheard of.

'**Why not? Maybe if you kissed her while she's asleep you'll be able to help yourself while thinking of a way to get her to be yours.' **That demon suggested. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea.

'_Alright,'_ I gave into him, _'I'll do it. I'll kiss Kagome while she's asleep.'_ I told the demon before walking out of the room and over to Kagome's which was five doors down.

~.~.~

I finally reached the door of Kagome's. I growled a little mentally before opening the door to her room, slowly walking in. Thankful for the silent door, I shut it, walking over to the side of her bed where she was sleeping. Sighing a little, I leaned down, pausing before I finally put my lips on hers. Her lips were warm and soft as we both moved ours against each other's. Wait!Her lips were moving with mine? She was awake? Oh well, I guess this is okay.

I growled a little in my mind, flopping don next to the miko, pulling her into my arms. She did the same by putting her arms around my neck, wrapping her hands in my hair. I had my arms on her waist, pulling her as close as I could. This felt great.

Kagome POV (pre-kiss)

I sighed loudly, placing my head on Haruki's chest as he carried me up to my room. I didn't want him to leave since I wasn't tired anymore. Yeah, I had fallen asleep while I was watching them train, but once that was over Haruki insisted on carrying me back to me room. I protested of course, but that didn't work, he ended up winning in the end. Do you want to know how? He kissed me, slipping his tongue into my mouth. It felt weird since this was my first kiss, but I welcomed it, fighting with his tongue. I had felt his fangs that stuck out of his gums.

I smiled now at that. I had always thought cats' tongues would be rough, but his was smooth as we fought with them. It was weird ya know; having your first kiss with a demon while everyone else had theirs with a guy. But my world was weird so this wasn't anything new to me.

I heard my door open and I grumbled loudly, gripping onto his shirt tightly. He chuckled, trying to place me on my bed making me grip him tighter.

"Come on Kagome-chan," He pulled on my hands.

"No," I told him, being firm.

"Yes," He said again. I tried to protest again but he kissed me, slipping his tongue back into my mouth. I went limp like before, only feeling the kiss as he placed me on my bed, pulling back to leave.

"Hey!" I yelled at him before he left. I heard him chuckle as he shut the door behind him…teme!

That was when I decided to lay back and close my eyes. Then, not even a few minutes later, the door opened again. I didn't even bother opening my eyes. If it was Haruki let him just stand there. Then I heard footsteps, light ones that I could barely hear.

I smiled in my sleep. It had to be Haruki, coming to sneak up on me. That was when I felt a pair of lips touch mine. And I reacted to it, moving my lips against theirs. I knew it had to be Haruki, but he didn't put his tongue in my mouth, which was weird 'casue that's what he's been doing.

I really didn't care. The only thing I knew was I was kissing Haruki who was lying beside me. I felt his hair as he pulled me closer to him. Surprisingly, his hair was silky soft. I had thought it would be mangy and grimy, maybe even a little greasy by what it usually looks like.

I smiled against their lips, feeling them move gracefully. I wanted to stay in his arms forever. Well, at least all night. **(Please read the authors notes. Please!)**

* * *

**Alright, this is the longest chapter I made for you guys so far. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh there is one thing I have to cover though: Haruki and Kagome are not a couple…yet. They might be, but that depends if you guys tell me yes or no for this question; should Shesshomaru be the bad guy for a little while? Now if you say "yes" Haruki and Kagome will be a couple for a little while and then it will change to Shesshomaru and Kagome. But if you say "no" then Shesshomaru will be OOC way sooner then I planned.**

**Now, onto my offer, if you guys want I can show you what the OC's actually look like. I spent sometime today drawing them and they came out good…sort of. I could show you and explain everything about them. Who they are and everything. How they came to be Shesshomaru's army. That's all up to you, so tell me please!**


	5. Chapter 5 part1

**Me: Hola people! Here's the next chapter and I only got one vote so far through my reviews. So…the Shessy/Kagome couple will wait a while. Instead we will have Haruki/Kagome as a couple for a while. If you don't like this idea then you should have voted so no flames about this! Inuyasha can you say the disclaimer please since you haven't been in the story for a while?**

**Inuyasha: Tch! Fine, blackshadow878 doesn't own the anime **_**Inuyasha**_**, happy?**

**Me: Very much. Even though I would have preferred Shesshomaru-kun… Anyways, on with the story! :]**

"Normal"

'**Demon'**

'_Thoughts'_

_Flashback_

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Life Sucks Sometimes part 1

Narrative POV

Kagome awoke the next morning, feeling the absence of the warmth she had fallen asleep that night. She remembered everything that had happened right before she had fallen asleep.

_Flashback_

_The two were kissing deeply, feeling each other's bodies. The person next to her drew a hand across her arm, rubbing it up and down making Kagome shiver a little. She was enjoying this even though it was strange. She had never thought of herself kissing someone in her room. It was just weird._

_The man interrupted Kagome's thoughts by growling a little, pulling away. Kagome whined a little, not wanting to let the man go._

_He chuckled, "Go to sleep." The voice was velvety smooth with each word he spoke, almost like Shesshomaru._

_Kagome sighed a little, giving into him; she wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling him close. He didn't the same, placing his hands on her waist, drawing her as close as possible._

_Kagome smiled a little, speaking in a tired voice, "Goodnight Haruki-kun." She felt the man tense a little beside her as she snuggled closer into the man's chest._

_End Flashback_

Kagome smiled brightly, jumping out of bed to change into a purple kimono that had lovely flowers at the hem of the kimono.

Kagome smiled again, running out of her room to spend some time with Haruki. She couldn't wait to hug him close to her, running her fingers through his hair.

Giggling a little, she ran down the stairs until she reached the bottom, running through the main hall until she found the one door that led down to that large training ground she had been in before. She wanted to get to Haruki as fast as her feet would take her, but sadly they weren't going too fast.

Smiling once again, Kagome ran into the sandy clearing where she saw Yukio and Aneko standing there, talking a little. She walked up to them, going to ask them were Haruki was, but he beat her to it. Haruki can running over to her, grabbing her and spinning her around.

Kagome giggled a little, "Hey Haruki." She leaned up, kissing his cheek.

He smiled brightly, "Hi Kagome-chan. So what do you want to do?" He kissed her cheek as well, making her cheeks burn bright red.

Kagome thought about his question while trying to sooth her heated face. "Hm…I don't know. What do you want to do?" She asked him, looking into his thoughtful green eyes that made him look like a cat…even though he is a neko youkai. He smiled to her, grabbing her hand and walking over to Yukio. What was his plan?

~With Inuyasha and group~

Inuyasha growled loudly, slicing through a weak demon that dared enter his path. They were on their way to the wolf's den hoping to find Kagome. Inuyasha couldn't wait to see her again. To pull her into his arms and tell her that he loved her.

"Inuyasha," Sango called out as her weapon finished off the last demon that was around.

"Let's keep going." Inuyasha called out to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. They all nodded to him, following as he left the woods to come face-to-face with Koga himself along with his sidekicks Ginta and Hokaku. **(Tell me if these are spelt right)**

"What do you want mutt-face?" Koga asked in his usual disgusted tone he used around Inuyasha.

"Where's Kagome you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha bluntly stated, glaring daggers at the wolf.

Koga looked taken back, "What do you mean? Isn't she with you?"

Inuyasha looked confused for a second before shaking his head. This got Koga enraged, "YOU LOST MY WOMAN! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? I LEFT HER IN YOUR CARE AND YOU LOSE HER?" Koga screeched, about ready to kill the mutt right where he stood.

Inuyasha didn't seem hurt or offended by his words; he just smirked at him, "Tch. Nothing's wrong with me and I didn't loss her, she left on her own."

Koga blinked at him in disbelief, "She only does that _because_ of you."

Inuyasha growled at him, reaching for the tattered hilt of his sword, getting ready to wind-scar the wolfs ass.

"Inuyasha," Miroku cut into the two bickering demons. "Do you think that is wise while Lady Kagome is still out there somewhere?"

Inuyasha's glare faltered a little as he dropped his hand, turning towards Miroku. He nodded towards the hentai, getting ready to run at demon speed before Koga could say anything. Sadly though, that idea didn't work because he came up to Sango and Miroku with a serene look on his face.

"Can I come with you? I would like to search for my woman as well."

When he said that Sango almost cried, _'Who knew the wolf had a heart.'_ "Yes, Koga, you can come with us." Sango told him in a wavering voice.

Koga smirked to Inuyasha who was standing there with a 'WHAT?' look on his face. He knew that Sango would give into him if he used the 'I care for Kagome' bit, even though it was true. But when he adds the face, since he is a dog, she gives into him since Kagome is like a sister to the demon slayer.

"No way!" Inuyasha yelled, turning his back to the mangy wolf as he refers to Koga as.

"Inuyasha," Sango said sweetly, making the dog look at her. "WE HAVE TO SAVE KAGOME SO SWALLOW THAT PRIDE OF YOURS AND DEAL. WITH. IT." Sango yelled at him, picking up her boomerang thing. **(I don't remember what it's called and I'm too lazy to look it up so can you tell me. Plz….) **

Inuyasha's eyes widened. If he thought Kagome was bad with the 'sit' command then he's in for a world of hell.

"Now, now, Sango, don't do anything to rash." Miroku tried to sooth the very angry demon slayer who was picking Inuyasha as her next target practice. Sango didn't let up, so Miroku just kept on talking, "We have to go now if you want to help Lady Kagome."

Sango looked at the monk and nodded before hopping on Kilala. **(Is that how you spell it?)** Miroku followed suit and the two demons began to run.

"Where do you think she might be?" Sango asked the demons who were surprisingly silent.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Maybe with my brother." That caught everyone's attention.

"Why would Kagome be with Shesshomaru?" Miroku asked the hanyou.

"Because when I went around the forest to search for her sent I followed it all the way to the edge of the forest. From there her sent wasn't prominent, but some inuyoukai's scents were." Inuyasha explained, jumping around as he ran.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Sango screeched, about ready to kill the hanyou again.

"Because I thought nothing of it. I just thought that some demons crossed where she had been, but I might be wrong."

"You better hope you weren't…" Sango growled in her best human growl she could possibly make.

Inuyasha gulped as they made their way through the wolf's lands to get to the western lands that belonged to Inuyasha's half-brother, Shesshomaru.

~With Shesshomaru~ **(I just thought you guys would like to know what Shesshomaru thought of the night they spent together…)**

Shesshomaru was pacing his study for about the tenth time this afternoon. He couldn't concentrate on his work since all he thought about was the night he had spent with the mi-I mean- Kagome. It had been a nice one sure, but if only she had known it was him then his heart wouldn't throb so much with longing to kiss her again. Feel her arms as they intertwined their legs and bodies, trying to get closer to each other. But Shesshomaru wasn't stupid and he knew that wasn't possible because Kagome had thought he was Haruki.

That had enraged the lord when he heard that; making him want to strangle Haruki out of pure hatred. Yes Shesshomaru knew that his feelings for the miko were strong ones, yet he didn't know how to cope with them. He has tried almost everything; avoiding Kagome, trampling on his feelings before they got to strong, meditating to clear his head, even kissing her in her sleep…even though that turned into something he wanted, it wasn't working. Maybe he should just send the miko away.

'**NO!' **The demon inside of Shesshomaru yelled, making the lord grip his head in pain.

'_Shut up! It was only a thought!'_ With that the demon shut up, but Shesshomaru could tell he wasn't going to stay quiet for long.

Sighing mentally, Shesshomaru walked over to his study window and looked out towards the sun that was just about to set. It was a beautiful site to see as the sky turned different shades of orange, red, and a little yellow.

Shesshomaru wished that Kagome was with him at that moment, watching the sunset with him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He could make out the image mentally and it warmed his heart, making it skip a beat or two.

Looking away from the sunset, Shesshomaru's golden gaze traveled across one of his many gardens that were settled in his lands. There were many trees around along with flowers that Rin had insisted be put there. But there was something off, and Shesshomaru could tell with his superior eyesight. What he saw was two figures under a tree, kissing fiercely. Shesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the figures, noticing the familiar hair of Haruki and Kagome.

That made the lord angry and he had to walk away from the window before he broke it…or Haruki. He should have told Kagome. He should have let her see him in the morning, but he had been a little worried if she would like him back. It was childish, yes, but what could the lord do? He could not just force Kagome to be his mate…actually he could, but he would never do that to her after Inuyasha has done so much to the poor teen.

Growling loudly, Shesshomaru walked out of his study and down to the training room where he saw Toshi along with Yukio and Matsu. He stalked over to them with grace, wanting to find someone to fight with.

"Toshi," Shesshomaru called to his subordinate, "Grab your katana." Toshi nodded to his lord, grabbing the pale hilt of his katana. Shesshomaru followed suit and the two began to fight.

* * *

**Alright, well I decided to put this chapter into two parts. Life Sucks Sometimes part 2 will be out soon. Oh and I have another question, do you guys want some lemon in this story? Please tell me in your review and which couple. Options so far are: Haruki/Kagome and Shesshomaru/Kagome.**


	6. Chapter 5 part2

**AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I totally forgot about this story! I'm such a bad person! Please don't feel sympathy for me and just yell at me! Or don't review! I deserve it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Inuyasha**_**. I do own Shessy's army however.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Life Sucks Sometimes part 2  
_Kagome's POV_

I was sitting in my room, looking at the ceiling with new found interest, deeply placed in boredom that had swept over me within the first few minutes of sitting here. I could go down stairs and stay with the army, talking with everyone and making friends. But I always felt like such a bother when I did that. I could always play with Rin, but I think she's with Jaken today. And talking to Shesshomaru was _so_ out of the question. He was an ice cube. An ice cube with no feelings that was.

I sighed, getting up from the bed and waking out of the room, intending to wander the halls for a while just to amuse myself. But that idea was ruined when Haruki stepped forward and grabbed my arm. I almost screamed, whirling around to hit him, not knowing who it was. Haruki ducked quickly, grabbing my hand before it made any contact.

"Woah," Haruki whistled. "You're tough Kagome-chan." He smiled to me and I only breathed out a raged breath.

"You have to be when you're in charge of protecting the Shiko no tama." I answered of the Army youkai.

He smiled a cheeky grin, leaning over to me before kissing my nose. "Come with me," He said, taking my hand and dragging me out of the grand castle that belongs to Shesshomaru.

Haruki continued to drag me through the many grand gardens that were tended to by servants of the castle. We continued walking on until Haruki stopped at a large tree that toward over us. His eyes sparkled at the sight and he dragged me the rest of the way, finally stopping right under the tree, sitting down on the roots of the tree, patting the spot beside him.

I sat down on the short root that jutted out, but ended up on the ground because of the small amount of space and also because I really didn't want to _have_ to sit on Haruki's lap. And I knew quite well that was what he wanted.

I looked up at Haruki, noticing the small frown apparent on his face. I grinned at him, sticking my tongue out as I did so in a playful manor. And before I knew it, I was pinned to the ground by a sum amount of weight and being tickled.

I thrashed around helplessly, laughing at the sudden tickle attack Haruki had brought upon me. "H-Haruki," I giggled out at him, trying to pry his hands off of my side which only made him me more.

"S-stop it H-Haruki. I n-need to b-breath," I managed to giggle out to him, winning as he pulled his hands away, backing up to the tree root and leaning against it for support on his own laughter.

I breathed out, looking at Haruki's boyish face that was smiling away at me. He looked so young now, his usual dark hair looking brighter and softer like down feathers and his green eyes that were usually hard looked happier. He looked like a little kid; one that shouldn't be in the army nor having any feelings toward me.

"Haruki," I called out to the still laughing demon. "How old are you?"

Haruki stopped laughing at the moment, allowing his green eyes to turn hard again. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know. You never told me how old you were."

Haruki looked away, seeming to be a bit uncomfortable. He didn't answer me, just kept looking off in space, looking everywhere but at me.

"Haruki…?" I asked of him, wanting him to answer that simple question.

Haruki snapped his eyes to me, looking hurt and lost. "I-I have to go," Haruki mumbled, standing and walking off, leaving me to sit on the ground.

* * *

**Okay, well here's the chapter that everyone was waiting for. Now a few things to point out:**

_**~Haruki and Kagome are no longer together in the story so now on with Shessy and Kagome!  
~Shesshomaru thought that Haruki and Kagome were kissing but Haruki was actually just tickling Kagome.**_

**And a request~! Can you lovely readers help me think of how old the Army members should be, mainly Haruki though. I can't think of an appropriate age. And Haruki is the youngest in the Army.**


	7. AN

**So, I am sorry to say this, but I will be taking this story down. I might come back to it later on, but for right now I have no will to continue. Maybe I will return to it once I finish a few of my other ones that are currently ongoing. I'm sorry, but do look on my profile every now and then because I might put something up as to which ones I will be re-adding. These stories will stay up for about another week before they are official being taken down.**

**~blackshadow878 **


End file.
